battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bridge Crossing
Bridge Crossing is the 5th episode of Battle For Dream Island. Plot Before the intro The episode begins with Needle's cake becoming its own star and beginning a nuclear fusion, causing a massive windstorm on Earth. Teardrop floats to the tree, and it breaks down. Leafy and Needle are standing against a wall. Leafy gets angry at Needle, calling her "Needy". After an argument between the two, Leafy slaps Needle, and flies away. Snowball said that she must deserves it. Needle flies toward the growing yeast cake, and pops it, causing the storm to settle, causing Pin to fall to the ground. Cake at Stake The Announcer said he was going to have an ice cream cake, but forgot the ice cream and have to use a chunk of Ice again. Pencil cried, but the Announcer was just kidding, and actually had ice cream cake. Bubble was safe with 0 votes again. As he throws the ice cream cake, Needle fall down and popped Bubble before she got a cake. Match shows her disgust at Needle, and Pencil said she love needies, and *slap* Needle slapped Pencil. Match protects herself by saying that she loves Needle. The Announcer saw Needle, and flung her back to her team. Firey, Pen and Pencil also get 0 votes. Unfortunately for Pencil, the piece of cake missed her. Announcer said Match and Eraser got 1 votes a "pi..." but then cut short on "a piece". Match thanks the Announcer for not saying "a piece". Pin and Woody remain. However, Woody is eliminated with nine out of the fourteen votes. He was sent to the TLC. Contest The next contest is to cross a bridge. The team that had more people that crossed the bridge wins, and the first person to cross the bridge gets a Win Token. While Coiny and Snowball were talking, Snowball notices Golf Ball. A flashback than happens about GB saying that Snowball's brain is small. After that, he tells Coiny he has some business to do. He tells GB that it was time to pay, and threw Rocky at Golf Ball, but he misses. Rocky then ends up hitting the bridge, causing the bridge to fall. It collapses with Bubble on it, and Pencil and Match follow Bubble as a part of their alliance. Pen then notices a second bridge. Leafy asked Ice Cube whether she wants revenge or not, and luckily, she doesn't. Leafy says that Ice Cube and Needle can go together. Snowball can caught Golf Ball, then hurls her into Leafy, Ice Cube, and Needle, causing them to fall off the bridge. Tennis Ball told Snowball to calm down, but Tennis Ball makes Snowball be angry again, and wants to throw him off the cliff, But the bridge's hole is too small. Snowball removes the poles of the bridge and throws Tennis Ball off the cliff. With no bridge to cross, the teams had to use the ropes to cross. While Pen is on the ropes, Eraser noticed that the rope is actually a bunch of black bendy straws taped together. But because of Pen's weight, the rope collapses and he falls. The Speaker notices that no one had crossed the bridge, also there have no way to cross. So, they had to go on to a tiebreaker. Snowball rips the tie, making the Squashy Grapes win the tiebreaker. At the end, Pencil asks where Golf Ball is. Pen says that "golf balls sink". Tennis Ball said "So do rocks." Trivia *This is the first time the Tiny Loser Chamber is seen on-screen. *Many people think that the cake made by Needle is the cake that Tennis Ball made (rice cake). In fact the cake was the one with an over-usage of yeast, not the rice cake. * This is the first episode that no one get the Win Token. *When Pen says "When I win, there will be a big sign in front saying "Pen Island" with no space and all caps," this could be that Pen means he's saying "PENISLAND". *Out of the 16 contestants in the episode, 9 fall off the bridge, 8 of them because of Snowball, both indirectly and directly. Goofs *During the tiebreaker, Pencil, Match, Golf Ball, Leafy, Needle, and Rocky are seen, even though they fell through the gorge. *After Pencil got hit by an ice cream cake and she turned around, the ice cream cake on her back suddenly disappears! *From that same scene, Teardrop is on the Cherries, between Pencil and Match. *Pencil is not at the Cake at Stake are after Needle slaps her. *When Pin said "OMPF" (Oh my pin factory), she doesn't have arms. Deaths *Bubble is popped by Needle when she falls from space. *Golf Ball and Rocky drown. (Debatable) Gallery Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.06.03 AM.png|One week ago. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.06.41 AM.png|Needle's cake. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.07.50 AM.png|Fusion happens. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.08.29 AM.png|Needle's solar flares. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.09.07 AM.png|The Earth is overshadowed! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.10.08 AM.png|Teardrop is blown away. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.13.07 AM.png|What a windstorm! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.14.01 AM.png|"What?" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.14.35 AM.png|"This all happened because of your cake, didn't it?" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.15.42 AM.png|KERWHAMMO! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.16.21 AM.png|"Uh oh!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.17.07 AM.png|Pop! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.18.25 AM.png|"Aaaah!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.19.10 AM.png|The Cherries' Cake at Stake. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.20.24 AM.png|Uh oh. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.20.44 AM.png|Pop! Splat! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.22.11 AM.png|Pen, Pencil and Firey are safe. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.23.29 AM.png|The Announcer aims at the fireplace. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.24.35 AM.png|Whoops. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.25.21 AM.png|Fling. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.26.00 AM.png|The Final Four. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.26.43 AM.png|The Final Two!! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.28.11 AM.png|The first appearance of the TLC! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.28.51 AM.png|Woody falls into the TLC. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.32.01 AM.png|Announcer explains the contest. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.32.49 AM.png|Announcer continues explaining. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.33.31 AM.png|Announcer keeps on explaining. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.35.02 AM.png|The teams confront the bridge. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.36.27 AM.png|The gorge. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.37.02 AM.png|The bottom. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.37.32 AM.png|Eraser pushes Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.38.14 AM.png|Snowball flashbacks about GB. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.38.49 AM.png|SB's squiggly face. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.39.35 AM.png|GB jumps. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.40.05 AM.png|"Doo doo doo doo!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.40.31 AM.png|The bridge is falling! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.40.58 AM.png|"Oh no!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.41.22 AM.png|Pencil makes a dumb decision. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.42.12 AM.png|So does Match. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.42.37 AM.png|No bridge! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.43.19 AM.png|The second bridge. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.44.23 AM.png|"AAAAAH!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.45.37 AM.png|Wham! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.46.45 AM.png|Thunk. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.47.46 AM.png|SB, no! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.48.22 AM.png|The only way to get across. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.49.43 AM.png|Straws taped together! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.50.20 AM.png|Pen falls! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.50.49 AM.png|Zero to zero. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.51.17 AM.png|I see what you did there... Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.51.49 AM.png|Rip. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.52.28 AM.png|Still at the bottom! Where'sgolfball.jpg Golfballssink.jpg Sodorocks.jpg mqdefaultCAY304WH.jpg|I love Needys! Capture2.JPG|Number of votes Capture153.PNG|Oops! Capture154.PNG|Well, I can slap too! Capture155.PNG|She deserved it. Capture177.PNG|I wonder what's happened inside. Capture178.PNG|An atom! Capture179.PNG|Where's the end of this cliff? Capture237.PNG|Didn't it, Needy? Capture238.PNG|What wrong did I call Needy, Needy? Capture240.PNG|Don't you Needy! Capture242.PNG|I love Needys! Capture3949583-4985943-8593.JPG|Nooooo!!!!! Captureg.JPG|JK, I have ice-cream cake. Captureh.JPG|Yeah, yeah, we know. Category:Episodes Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Tie Breaker Category:2010 episodes Category:Multiple challenges Category:Cake at Stake Category:Voting episodes Category:Double Challenges